A method was developed for recording eye position in monkeys. The magnetic search coil technique of Robinson was used but the implantation of the coil was modified. Instead of implanting the coil behind the insertions of the extraocular muscles and risking a subsequent strabismus, the coil was inserted in front of the muscle insertions. This method is surgically simpler, and does not produce a strabismus. It is now used routinely in this laboratory for analysis of the visual and oculomotor systems.